megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Psycho Magnet
Psycho Magnet (formerly Kitty Kat) is Needlegal on the Mechanical Maniacs. She is the second Needle on the team, joining up during series 2. She's the real-life sister of Gauntlet. Needlegal was once the editor for the epilogues, having edited Series 1 - 4 (with, perhaps, some of 5). Personality Needle Gal, or as her teammates call her, Sy (derived from Psycho Magnet, her non-RM handle) is more social than her secretive brother Gauntlet, though she does seem to avoid contact with her teammates from time to time. She often displays a short fuse that sometimes leads to short, violent outbursts, though never to the point of permanent harm. Still, her team has learned to handle her with kid gloves. Also like Gauntlet, not much is really known about her personal life. Who and what she did before joining the Maniacs is really up to speculation, and its possible that Gauntlet used questionable means to include her on the team. However, this has not seemed to bother her teammates, as most of them keep various personal details from each other. Relationships: Close, sisterly relationship with Shadowman; Works well with Snakeman (Raijin); comes to her brother’s defence against Geminiman (Lennon), leading to much friction between the two; Annoyed with Top (SD), but tolerates him better than Snake and Shadow; playful relationship with Hardman (Hadrian); Neutral with Magnetman (Kenta); Quiet around SparkChan (Classi), but is secretly flustered by her pacifism. Abilities Needle has had the base abilities of Needle and she has worn the 1, 2, and 3 versions of the Transmetal Armour. Series Information In the Mechs version of MM3, Sy's original form was based off a study of Shadowman's alien technology, although it was not fully understood. Within the she got in Protoman's way as he made his way through Topman's world. He infected her with the "Zero Virus" which caused her to go berserk. She joins the Mechs during Series 2 and partakes in many random adventures. When the Technodrome was destroyed in the Series 2 finale she gained her Transmetal armour with the rest of the team. She went on a road trip with them as well afterwards and was with them in the battle at the south pole where it was presumed that she and three other members of the team perished in battle against Xelloss, Extant, and Ultimicia. In reality they were all shunted to the Cossackverse. There she fought the Cossack bots as well as the evil version of Needleman native to that reality. Upon their return they all crashed at Sinister Six HQ. Needlegal took part in the events of Ice VS Red where she was inured as a means to infuriate Gauntlet in order to get him to make a mistake. At the end of Series 4 she took part in the battle with the Decepticons. She modified her armour at the beginning of Series 5 in order to look feminine as she grew tired of the "bowling ball" look of the Transmetal Armour. In The Unnamed internal conflicts nearly split the team apart. As Shadowman was away investigating Magnet was hit by one of Artilleryman's poison darts. Needlegal is more focused on getting to Wily and frustrated at Artillery's escape and seems to neglect the stricken Magnet. This causes her to argue with Spark (Classi) and Hard (Hadrian) and she goes off on her own to investigate. She winds up in the Wily Rescue Force's territory and they capture her. Doc Robot reprograms her so she'll help them rescue Wily (who was captures in the interim). She was freed from Doc's control after everyone else was captures and placed inside of Gamma Armours by Bizarro Shadowman and Magnet masterminded a daring rescue of the entire cast. Needlegal was harder to rescue then the others thanks to Doc Robot's reprogramming. This earlier control may have made her more susceptible to Mesmerman's influence in Hardman's Bar. She was manipulated into burning down his bar by Mesmerman as part of a scheme to get revenge on the Mechs and to sow chaos in Monsteropolis. During the story Mesmer would have a greater hold on her than the others within his Mesmer world, although she would be freed along with everyone else and took part int he final battle against Megaman Juno. She joined the RPD along with the other Mechs and had her armour upgraded into Transmetal 2. Shortly after she, along with the rest of the team, were framed for the destruction of LA. Going to the scene of the crime to look for clues she had a disturbing fight with a creature she's forced to mercy kill because his horrible upgrades and the battle wounded him beyond hope. She also met her match when Blademan revealed a (rather creepy) crush on her. Near the end Needlegal is felled and the magnetic field around them will wipe her mind if she goes unconscious making it very important for the team to finish off those attacking them and take Needle to safety (which they do). In the meantime Magnet (Kenta) keeps her as safe as possible while Spark (Classi) repairs her. Shortly after WANTED General Cutman decided it would be fun to start a war, so that's exactly what he did. At the same time the RPD installed a Shutdown Code in it's troops. The two combined to fracture the Mechs with Needlegal stating with the RPD faction. Over the course of the War Shadowman lost it and Needlegal assumed command. In one scenario she let the robot Ringman escape custody and he later helped destroy the city of Nonsteropolis and the RPD base there. Vowing revenge she attacked him in a grand four way battle in a Scissor Army infiltrated Toronto in a four way battle also involving Artilleryman and a Scissor Army empowered Super Koala (much more threatening than it sounds, trust me). Overall she did a good job until Shadow assumed command at the end when the team was once more united against General Cutman and Mesmerman. In the 15 year gap between Series 6 and 7 Needlegal stuck with the team until the very end. After General Cutman's (seemingly) final defeat she stopped being Needlegal and took up the name Constance. Under that name she acted as a vigilante with Classi Cal. She rejoined the Mechs to battle Middleman and rejoined the Robot Police shortly after. Writer's Notes The exact nature of how Needle can be the original Shadowman's sister was left unexplained until Series 7's retelling of Megaman 3. The real-life Needlegal loves to sew and cosplay. In real life she was a happy, giddy sort of personality, but the epilogues tend to focus on her "prickly" side. Needle's original moniker "Kitty Kat" was picked on a whim after being told that, yes, she did need to pick some sort of alias. Once older she grew embarrassed by this name and changed it to Psycho Magnet, a name based on one of her favourite albums. Category:Epilogue Characters